


Remembering king peppy

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls World Tour, Trolls the beat goes on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: When Poppy doesn’t show up for brunch, Branch goes to her pod to figure out why, only to find something serious
Relationships: Branch and Poppy, Poppy and peppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Remembering king peppy

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won’t have big broppy moments, the snack pack will be in it but only mentioned a little. Enjoy :)

Branch grumbled to himself and kicked a small rock that was in his path, he was heading back to the main part of the village to go to Poppy’s pod and have a word with her. She was suppose to meet him for brunch hours ago but never showed up, it made Branch a little worried since she never misses something like that... and if she did she would send a pet bug to give him a note or something.

He sighed as he got to her pod and looked inside. Immediately something felt off. He walked into the living room and stopped... he could hear crying and sniffling. He rushed to her bedroom where he saw her sitting on a chair with the villages doctor, Dr. Moonbloom, rubbing her back

“I’m sorry Queen Poppy... it was just his time”

“Poppy?” They both looked up at Branch and before he could say anything else, Poppy was in his arms, his chest and vest already soaked in her tears 

“Oh Branch... he’s... he’s gone” cried Poppy as he wrapped her up in his arms. He glanced at Dr. Moonbloom who shook her head and quickly and quietly left the pod. Branch slowly walked Poppy back to the chair and sat her down, he kneeled down by her and took her hand 

“Poppy, what’s going on? Who’s gone?” He watched her take a couple breaths before looking in his eyes. “My father... he passed in his sleep last night”

Branch’s face fell and he could feel tears start to form in his own eyes. He never really spent time with the King but he was a great ruler. Branch leaned forward and help Poppy tight. “I’m so sorry he’s gone Poppy” he felt her nod and wipe more tears from her face 

“Listen, why don’t you get some sleep and I’ll come up with details for his funeral ok?” “Are you gonna stay with me?”

Branch couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle, “I’m not going to leave you Poppy” he helped her get in her bed and softly kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes. He sat in the chair and pulled out his own scrapbook to work on the funeral

*3 days later*

Poppy sat next to the grave that her father was in. She kept glancing around at everyone who showed up and smiled a little. Her dad was a great influence on the whole village. The snack pack took turns telling stories about King Peppy, and even Mr. Dinkles told a “joke” that even Poppy laughed at

Eventually everyone started heading towards the main part of the village for a little party, they had to celebrate their Kings life and they had his favorite food and everything he liked spread out 

Branch was about to head with the snack pack when he saw Poppy hadn’t moved from the grave. He told the pack to start heading to the party and he would catch up. He walked over to Poppy and put a hand on her shoulder 

“You coming, Pops?”

“Yeah... just give me a minute” he nodded and took a seat in a chair furthest away from her 

Poppy took a deep breath and knelt down, putting a hand on the freshly dug dirt. “Hey dad... thanks for everything you taught me on how to be a good Queen. You were such an amazing father and you were my hero. I still have a lot to learn and I hope you can watch over me. I’ll do my best to be the best Queen ever. Say hi to mom and I can’t wait to see you again”

She stood up and brushed the dirt off her knees before turning around and heading to Branch. She wiped a tear away and smiled before taking his hand and heading to the party

She had a feeling that everything was going to be ok

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that lol. I mentioned poppy’s mom but she’s never been mentioned in the movies or anything.
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions on what I should write then feel free to let me know!


End file.
